Nur wenn ich besoffen bin
by Babsel
Summary: Harry begegnet seiner verbotenen Liebe... Lest selbst was dann passiert. (Songfic)


Einer meiner ersten FF´s, die ich nicht nur anfange und dann aufgebe. Was eine traurige Stimmung, späte Uhrzeit und eine 0,65L Flasche Desperados bei mir so anrichten können. Lest selbst.

Warnung: Angedeutet Slash

Pairing: Angedeutet H & D

Zusammenfassung: Harry begegnet seiner verbotenen Liebe und denkt darüber nach.

Und ausserdem gehören Harry und Draco JKR, ich leih sie mir nur... g

[b]BO – Nur wenn ich besoffen bin[/b]

[i]Ich werde sentimental

Ein ums andre Mal

Nur wenn ich besoffen bin[/i]

Heute bist du mir wieder begegnet. Ich bin wohl immer noch nicht drüber hinweg. Auch wenn es nach mehreren Jahren eigentlich der Fall sein sollte. Aber wenn es so wäre, würde ich jetzt doch nicht wieder in meiner Stamm-Bar sitzen und mich betrinken. Nach ein paar Bier fang ich wieder an, an dich zu denken. Es ist immer so. Ich sollte es mittlerweile eigentlich besser wissen. Und gerade an so einem Tag den Alkohol meiden. Aber es geht nicht. Es ist meine Zuflucht vor der Vergangenheit. Draco! Warum gehst du mir nicht aus dem Kopf?

[i]Die schönsten Augen der Stadt

Jagen mich heut Nacht

Nur wenn ich besoffen bin[/i]

Noch ein Bier. Ich denke an deine wunderschönen Silber/Blauen Augen. Wie sie mich immer mit diesem besonderen Blick ansahen. Kein Anderer hat diesen Blick jemals von dir gesehen und ich bete das es auch immer noch so ist. Heute hattest du wieder diesen Blick drauf. Es schmerzt so sehr. Ich will in diesen Augen versinken, aber ich darf nicht. Ich muss grinsen. Diese Augen! Ich liebe sie. Wenn sie so schön vor Lust verschleiert waren, wenn wir zusammen im Bett (oder sonst wo) waren. Du bist mein Gegenstück. Diese Augen verfolgen mich immer in meinen Träumen. Aber jetzt sehe ich sie wenn ich nur die Augen kurz schließe. Noch nie habe ich einen gefunden, dessen Augen mich so in den Bann ziehen wie deine.

[i]Nur wenn ich besoffen bin

Kommst du mir in den Sinn

Und jedes Mal

Fang ich von vorne an[/i]

Ich will dich! Ich kann es nicht leugnen! Aber ich darf nicht! Unsere Liebe darf nicht sein! Ständig denke ich dass ich nichts mehr für dich empfinde, aber dann trinke ich ein bisschen zu viel und schon bist du wieder da, in meinen Gedanken. Oder wenn wir uns treffen, dann ist es genau so. Ich will nur dich und keinen anderen.

[i]Noch´n Bier und ich fang an dich zu vermissen

Ich – melancholiere und ich fühle mich beschissen

Du bist das Salz in meinen Wunden

In so endlos vielen Stunden

Schön sich zu sehn

Auf Wiedersehn[/i]

Es war eine schöne Zeit die wir hatten, auch wenn sie nicht von langer Dauer war. Ich vermisse dich soooo sehr. Du bist der Mann meiner Träume. Ich will eigentlich gar nicht ohne dich leben. Es brennt so stark in mir, das Feuer das man Liebe nennt. Aber es darf nicht brennen! Mein Herz ist zersprungen, als wir uns trennen mussten. Und dann sagst du heute zu mir auch noch „Schön sich zu sehn". Ich finde es gar nicht schön. Denn nun werde ich wieder durchhängen, aber richtig.

[i]Mein allergrößter Wunsch

Ist dein kissenweicher Mund

Nur wenn ich besoffen bin[/i]

Mittlerweile habe ich so viel getrunken, würdest du jetzt auftauchen, mir wäre alles egal. Jedes Verbot würde ich Übertreten. Nur um einen Kuss von dir zu erlangen. Allein ein Kuss von dir konnte mich immer so erregen, dass ich mich danach erstmal wieder abkühlen musste. Je leidenschaftlicher deine Küsse waren umso näher kam ich auch immer meinem Höhepunkt. Manchmal hast du es auch geschafft.

[i]Ich will kein neues Bild von dir

Ich will dich hier bei mir

Nur wenn ich besoffen bin[/i]

Ich ziehe aus meinem Portmonee dein Foto. In einem kleinen Geheimfach bewahre ich es immer auf. ‚Liebe auf Ewig dein Drache' hast du hinten drauf geschrieben. Ich kann es kaum noch lesen so verknickt wie das Foto ist. So oft hatte ich es schon in den Händen. Es ist noch aus der Schulzeit. Aber es ist halt du! Auch wenn es nicht mehr aktuell ist. Es ist aus der zeit in der wir eine schöne Zeit hatten. Du hältst mich liebevoll im Arm und wir Beide Lächeln. Auf das du immer bei mir bist. Obwohl ich eigentlich viel lieber dich als nur ein Foto bei mir hätte. ‚Liebe auf Ewig' kann man leider nicht versprechen und auch wenn es so ist, bringt sie uns nicht viel.

[i]Nur wenn ich besoffen bin

Kommst du mir in den Sinn

Und jedes Mal

Fang ich von vorne an[/i]

Ich will dich! Ich kann es nicht leugnen! Aber ich darf nicht! Unsere Liebe darf nicht sein. Verdammt noch mal! Warum hab ich heute nur wieder zum Alkohol gegriffen?? Das wird mich irgendwann noch umbringen.

[i]Noch´n Bier und ich fang an dich zu vermissen

Ich – melancholiere und ich fühle mich beschissen

Du bist das Salz in meinen Wunden

In so endlos vielen Stunden

Schön dich zu sehn

Auf Wiedersehn[/i]

Es tat zwar höllisch weh und vor allem jetzt wo alle Erinnerungen wieder da sind, aber „schön dich zu sehn". Das hab ich zu dir gesagt. Wir haben uns tief in die Augen gesehen und ich wusste das da immer noch die gleich Liebe zwischen uns ist wie vor Jahren auch schon. Das schmerzt so sehr. Ich brauch gleich noch ein Bier.

[i]Immer wenn ich traurig bin

Trink ich einen Korn

Wenn ich dann noch traurig bin

Dann fang ich an von vorn[/i]

Der Barkeeper kennt mich schon gut. Mittlerweile bin ich beim Korn angelangt. Ich hänge hier in meinem Stamm-Sessel und sauf mir alle Erinnerungen fort. Wenn es doch nur funktionieren würde. Ich bestell gleich noch ein paar Korn. Der Barkeeper schüttelt nur den Kopf und schenkt mir neu ein. Jetzt kann mich nichts mehr von meiner Traurigkeit abbringen. Ich werde wieder trinken und morgen früh in meiner Wohnung aufwachen. Der Barkeeper bringt mich immer nach hause wenn so ein Abend ist. Ich bekomme dann nichts mehr davon mit. Zum Glück wohne ich auf seinem Heimweg und er weiß mein Trinkgeld, das ich am nächsten Tag vorbei bringe, doch sehr zu schätzen. Dieses Spiel spielen wir oft. Eigentlich immer wenn ich an Dich denken muss!!!!

**The End**


End file.
